Once Upon a Fairytale
by ranpyon13
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- peasant, princess, prince, wicked witch. The pattern goes like that. Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, Cinderella,.... What if we put these two certain nobodies on these fairytales? First two-shots: Sleeping Beauty


**Character Introductory**

ran: the first two-shots would be…. 'Sleeping Beauty'! Yay!! Since this is Roxas-Naminé fic, I've chosen Naminé as Princess Aurora and Roxas as Prince Phillip; let us use the lottery to pick other characters to play as other roles! (Yes, I really did the lottery…)

ran: Let's see… Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather would be…. *silent* Kairi as Flora, Olette as Fauna, and Selphie will be Merryweather! Hooray!!!

Kairi: *dancing happily* that's great! I've been dreaming on becoming good fairies!

Selphie: Wait a sec! Merryweather is fat! And I'M not FAT! *cross her arm*

Olette: *pat Selphie on the head* Selph, at least we get a role. It's not that bad.

ran: *nod head* Olette's right. It's not that bad. For other role, Axel as King Stefan, Larxene as the Queen, and Demyx, *look at Demyx who play his sitar* you get the role as King Hubert.

Axel: *say to himself* Then I won't let my precious daughter marry that crazy dude's son.

Demyx: *do what just Selphie did* Nu-uh! That old man is fat and crazy!!

ran: exactly. You're as crazy as he is.

Naminé: Who'll play as Maleficent?

Roxas: *mumble * I'm going to have a really weird father. What a curse…

Sora: *pout cutely* Hey! I don't get any role!

ran: I'll make you as Samson.

Sora: That's not fair!!! I'm not a horse!!!

ran: I don't care.

Naminé: Hey, who'll play as Maleficent?

ran: without further ado, let's begin the first one-shot of Fairytale Randomness, Sleeping Beauty! Oh, and I never own Kingdom Hearts, Sleeping Beauty, and anything from Square Enix and Disney... T_T

Naminé: WOULD ANYONE TELL ME WHO THE HECK GOT MALEFICENT'S ROLE?!

-That's a secret my dear-

**Once Upon a Dream**

_A Kingdom Hearts styled Sleeping Beauty_

_****_

_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once,_

_The way you did once upon a dream…_

_****_

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, in a kingdom named Destiny Kingdom, lived a king and his queen. For many years, they longed for a child and one day, their wish was granted.

The blonde queen gave birth to a baby girl and they called her Naminé, with Nami meant 'wave', for the little princess gave all people in the whole kingdom a wave of happiness because of her birth. The King and Queen then celebrate their daughter's birth and invited all people to join their happiness.

The spiky, red-haired king, Axel and his Queen, Larxene were sitting on their throne, right in front of all the people from all over kingdom, welcoming their long life friend, King Demyx from Twilight Kingdom and his only son, the young prince, Roxas. The little princess was placed inside a cradle next to the queen.

After a while, the announcer began to speak as two people walked to the throne room, "Their royal highnesses, King Demyx and Prince Roxas."

Axel rose from his seat and greeted his old friend while Larxene stood next to her husband. The two old friends, Axel and Demyx hugged each other for a while and Axel looked at the young prince next to his friend.

Roxas bowed and Axel patted his head. Then, Demyx shoved his son to see his betrothed. Yes, the kings of the two kingdoms were planning on marrying their children off to unite their kingdoms.

Roxas walked to the cradle where the princess was sleeping. He stood on his tiptoes and tried to take a peek at his future bride. He tried to look at the princess' face but the announcer began to speak, "The honorable excellencies, the three good fairies."

As the announcer spoke, there was a sparkle of light came into view and three women with a pair of tiny wings on each back descended.

"Mistress Kairi," the announcer said, referring to the red-haired fairy who wore an all red gown.

"Mistress Olette," he continued, as the green-gowned fairy stepped next to Kairi. She has a rather curly dark brown hair and the same eye color as her gown.

"And Mistress Selphie," the announcer finished. The –rather hyper– brunette fairy stood next to Olette.

The three of them flew over the cradle and looked at it as they smiled in amusement. Selphie squealed in joy. "Oh my, she's cute!"

Kairi and Olette followed by Selphie then faced the King and Queen and bowed.

"Your Highnesses," the said in unison.

Kairi spoke first, "Your Highness, each of us may bless the little princess with one gift." Axel and Larxene nodded while Kairi walked to the cradle.

"My dear princess," Kairi started, looking into the cradle and twirling her wand on the air. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty. With hair as light as the sunshine, skin as white as the snow (sounded like Snow White, huh?), and eyes as clear as the blue sky."

A light surrounded the cradle and in a matter of second, it vanished. Kairi moved as Olette stepped next to the cradle.

"My little princess," Olette said with a smile. She twirled her wand, just as Kairi did. "My gift shall be the gift of art. Every time move the pencil with your dainty fingers on a white paper, it'll become a great masterpiece."

Again, another light surrounded the cradle and vanished. It's Selphie's turn to bestow the princess. "My sweet little princess, my gift shall be…"

As Selphie about to twirl her wand, the door of the throne room swung open with a loud thud. The wind blew so hard. Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Roxas, and the rest of the kingdom's citizens looked at the whirlwind with bewildered expression while Kairi, Olette, and Selphie held their pointed hat.

"Isn't that M–" Olette started, but cut off by Kairi.

"Yes, it's… wait a sec… that's M–" Kairi suddenly stop.

Selphie finished it for Kairi. "That's Marluxia."

A whirlwind of flower's petal swirled around the room and a pink-haired man who brought a scythe appeared in front of them.

"Isn't that supposed to be Maleficent?" Olette asked to Kairi and Selphie. Kairi shrugged and mumbled, "That's Maleficent for us."

Selphie looked at the man in disgust. "Anyway, what does he want here?"

Olette pulled Selphie and covered Selphie's mouth with her hands. "Be quiet, my dear."

Marluxia observed the room and flashed an arrogant smile. "Well, what's this commotion all about?" He looked at Axel, Larxene, and Demyx. "King Axel, Queen Larxene, and King Demyx. "So this is a party. I really felt like an outcast for not receiving any invitation. Even these three little girls were invited."

Selphie stomped her feet and pouted. "That's because you're a pink-haired weirdo."

"A weirdo? Maybe I'm interrupting this party. I should take my leave then," Marluxia said.

"And you'll do nothing?" Larxene asked.

"Well no, My Queen. And to show you that I really mean it, I shall bestow a gift for your daughter too," Marluxia smirked. "Listen all of you! Indeed, the princess will grow in beauty and nobility, beloved by those who know her," Larxene circled her arms around Axel's. "But, before the twilight sky melt with the dark sky at her sixteenth birthday, she'll prick her finger to the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

Larxene took Naminé in her arms. "You're crazy! Get out of here or I'll strike you with my lightning!"

"Catch that crazy bastard! Don't let him go, got it memorized!?" Axel shouted to the guards. The guards surrounded Marluxia but the man laughed evilly. "You can't catch me, fools!" Another whirlwind of flower's petal surrounded Marluxia and he vanished.

Axel looked at Larxene and tried to comfort her by patting her shoulder, hoping that it would calm her a bit. His wife can be a little too ferocious if she's mad.

"Don't worry, Your Majesties," Kairi glanced over at Selphie and gave her a small smile, "Selphie still has her gift for the princess."

Axel's face lit up. "Then, can she undo the curse?"

Selphie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Kairi, who was standing next to Selphie, spoke, "His power is far too great. We can't break that strong curse."

Olette circled her arms around Selphie. "But Your Majesty, she can help." With that, Kairi and Olette shoved Selphie until she was in front of the King and Queen.

Selphie looked uncertain. "But I…"

"You can do it, Selphie. Do your best," Olette cheered followed by a nod from Kairi.

She sighed and in determination, began to swirl her wand. "Princess, if by that curse you should prick your finger to a spindle, at least I can still give you a hope by this gift of mine. You're shall not die, but you'd fall into a deep sleep as you keep this fateful prophecy. And you shall awake from this deep slumber when a true love's kiss breaks the spell."

Another ray of light gleamed around the princess and vanished.

But Axel still afraid that her daughter would die by the curse. So, he announced to the entire kingdom that all the spinning wheels should be burnt and he did burn it with his own hands. The fairies proposed to the king and queen that they would kept the princess with them in an abandoned cottage deep inside the forest until the spell broke, right after her sixteenth birthday. They agreed and watched their beloved daughter disappeared from their life for sixteen years with heavy hearts.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sixteen years passed by quickly and the princess whereabouts still unknown. From his castle, named Castle Oblivion, Marluxia still can't locate the exact place of the princess. Thus, he mobilized all his nobodies' army to search for the princess. A sixteen years old maiden with hair as light as the sunshine, skin as white as snow, and eyes as clear as the bright blue sky.

Meanwhile, deep inside the forest, in an abandoned cottage, the three fairies brought their plan perfectly. They lived like mortals and raised the child as their own child. Still, they often called her Naminé, but they loved to call her by her nickname.

The sun gleamed through the window as a blonde girl at the age of sixteen opened it. She smiled at herself and resumed her activity before, drawing on her beloved sketchbook. Indeed, as the years passed, the girl has grown into a beautiful girl. She has a light blonde hair that hung neatly on her right shoulder, pale skin, and clear blue eyes.

Today was her sixteenth birthday, so the three fairies planned to throw a party and gave her a surprise. They were looking for something from a book.

"Look, this gown is beautiful," Selphie said, pointing a simple light blue gown.

"Well, I must agree with Selphie. She's a simple girl and I think this will work," Kairi agreed.

Olette clasped her hands together. "She'll be so beautiful in it."

"Maybe we should add a bow on the waist," Kairi suggested. "And it'll be perfect in pink!"

Selphie crossed her arms. "I thought you'd make her blue. It matches her eyes, Kairi."

"Nope. We'll make it pink. Now, how can we keep this a secret?" Kairi put her hands under her chin, thinking.

When they were thinking, Naminé came down from the stairs and found the three women looked so serious.

"Umm… Hi, Aunt Kairi, Aunt Olette, Aunt Selphie," Naminé greeted. Even if Kairi, Olette, and Selphie looked as her age, Naminé thought that she must still call them by using aunt. The three of them never aged as they were fairies.

Olette hid the book behind her back. "Nami, how many times should we tell you to just call us by our name? It's weird seeing a girl who looks like our age call us 'Aunt'."

"I'm just showing my respect to you. I think I never wish to be raised by three women who never aged," Naminé thought loudly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing?"

Naminé giggled at her aunts' nervousness. "Then, why are you all so nervous? Are you hiding something from me?"

Kairi shook her head. "No. Nothing." Then an idea struck her mind. "Well, Naminé, I think you should pick some paupu fruit. You see, we're out of it."

Kairi gave Naminé an empty basket while Naminé glanced at it with confusion. "But…"

Selphie cut her off. "No buts, Nam. We really need it now. So, please, can you pick in a little more?"

The blonde girl sighed and nodded. "Umm… Okay... Can I bring my sketchbook with me?"

"Of course you can, dear!" The three said in unison.

They let Naminé picked her sketchbook upstairs. After Naminé came back, they quickly pushed the girl out of the house.

"Enjoy your time, dear," Olette said.

"And remember, never give your name and talk to strangers," Kairi reminded her.

Naminé nodded and waved her hand. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" They quickly closed the door, followed with a puzzled look on Naminé's face. "Well, that was weird."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Naminé: It's Marluxia!?

ran: Yes. *look around* I think I make everybody speechless with that…

Naminé: True…

ran: I'm going to update the next chapter as fast as I could! And, this is an **important notice**. I need your opinion about this thing. I'm planning to put one **Sokai** two-shots here, but I'm still confused whether I should make them play in **Cinderella **or **Snow White.** So please **people, give me your choice here! I would really appreciate it! You can also tell me who would suits for the roles.**

Naminé: Yeah, so that she won't use that lottery again and she won't end up picking Marluxia.

ran: **Review please? And cookies for you for reading my fic! Thanks! =)**


End file.
